muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sue Dacre
British puppeteer Sue Dacre is a puppet maker and performer, adept at numerous forms of puppetry, including animatronics, Bunraku, shadow, marionette, and rod puppets. She has worked with the Jim Henson Company on many occasions. Her other work in film and television has included performing in various British children's programs like Cloppa Castle, Dizzy Heights, Wizadora, Step Inside and Decameron. She was an assistant Puppeteer on Jack Pumkinhead in'' Return to Oz'' and was one of the principal puppeteers on Audrey II in the film version of Little Shop of Horrors. Dacre is quite active in the London theater world, and has enjoyed performing in pantomimes and many productions at the Little Angel Theatre. She has also made puppets for various companies including Oily Cart, Birmingham Stage Company and the The Little Angel Theatre, and she has been a tutor for the London School of Puppetry. Muppeteer Credits *''Labyrinth: Assistant puppeteer on Ludo, Fireys and Helping Hands: Assisted making puppet bodies and painting Fireys limbs. *The Witches: Puppeteer *The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Most Wanted'': '80s Robot (right hand), Big Mean Carl (right hand) '' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 7.png|Sue Dacre with Dave Goelz (file link) ‎ (← links) Steve Whitmire (file link) ‎ (← links) David Rudman (file link) ‎ (← links) Matt Vogel (file link) ‎ (← links) Eric Jacobson (file link) ‎ (← links) Louise Gold (file link) ‎ (← links) Geoff Felix (file link) ‎ (← links) Don Austen (file link) ‎ (← links) Sue Beattie (file link) ‎ (← links) Dave Chapman (file link) ‎ (← links) Colin Purves (file link) ‎ (← links) Tony Lymboura (file link) ‎ (← links) Marcus Clarke (file link) ‎ (← links) Richard Coombs (file link) ‎ (← links) Sue Dacre (file link) ‎ (← links) Andy Heath (file link) ‎ (← links) Helena Smee (file link) ‎ (← links) Andrew Spooner (file link) ‎ (← links) Olly Taylor (file link) ‎ (← links) Chris Thatcher (file link) ‎ (← links) Robert Tygner (file link) ‎ (← links) Bill Barretta (file link) ‎ (← links) Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 16.png|Sue Dacre with Dave Goelz (file link) ‎ (← links) Steve Whitmire (file link) ‎ (← links) David Rudman (file link) ‎ (← links) Peter Linz (file link) ‎ (← links) Eric Jacobson (file link) ‎ (← links) Daisy Beattie (file link) ‎ (← links) Dave Chapman (file link) ‎ (← links) Sue Dacre (file link) ‎ (← links) Andy Heath (file link) ‎ (← links) Bill Barretta (file link) ‎ (← links) Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 70.png|Sue Dacre with Dave Goelz (file link) ‎ (← links) Steve Whitmire (file link) ‎ (← links) David Rudman (file link) ‎ (← links) Peter Linz (file link) ‎ (← links) Matt Vogel (file link) ‎ (← links) Eric Jacobson (file link) ‎ (← links) Louise Gold (file link) ‎ (← links) Nigel Plaskitt (file link) ‎ (← links) Mak Wilson (file link) ‎ (← links) David Silva Covarrubias (file link) ‎ (← links) Geoff Felix (file link) ‎ (← links) Don Austen (file link) ‎ (← links) Mandy Travis (file link) ‎ (← links) Neil Sterenberg (file link) ‎ (← links) William Banyard (file link) ‎ (← links) Daisy Beattie (file link) ‎ (← links) Sue Beattie (file link) ‎ (← links) Lynn Robertson Bruce (file link) ‎ (← links) Dave Chapman (file link) ‎ (← links) Colin Purves (file link) ‎ (← links) Stan Middleton (file link) ‎ (← links) Tony Lymboura (file link) ‎ (← links) Rachel Leonard (file link) ‎ (← links) Marcus Clarke (file link) ‎ (← links) Richard Coombs (file link) ‎ (← links) Sue Dacre (file link) ‎ (← links) Phil Eason (file link) ‎ (← links) Iestyn Evans (file link) ‎ (← links) Damian Farrell (file link) ‎ (← links) Matthew Crowfoot (file link) ‎ (← links) Sheila Clark (file link) ‎ (← links) Paul Jomain (file link) ‎ (← links) Mark Mander (file link) ‎ (← links) Alison Mcgowan (file link) ‎ (← links) Helena Smee (file link) ‎ (← links) Katherine Smee (file link) ‎ (← links) Andrew Spooner (file link) ‎ (← links) Olly Taylor (file link) ‎ (← links) Chris Thatcher (file link) ‎ (← links) Robert Tygner (file link) ‎ (← links) Fiona Wilson (file link) ‎ (← links) Bill Barretta (file link) ‎ (← links) '' Category:Muppeteers